<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>four letters by crestedhearts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189701">four letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts'>crestedhearts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a journey between a female mc, solomon, and their gradual progression towards a four letter word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we all know, Solomon doesn't get enough love. Sure, he's shady af and might turn out to be a villain--but honestly, who doesn't love villains? No? Just me?</p><p>       Either way, this is a NSFW challenge I've given myself solely for Solomon. I have exhausted AO3 and Tumblr's content for our favorite wizard, and needless to say, I need more. If I have to write it myself, then so be it.</p><p>       Most of the prompts are one word, but I may throw in a random prompt or idea I have as well. Feel free to suggest some ideas as well!</p><p>       Again: this is NSFW. But I might throw in fluff inbetween chapters to buffer out some of the spiciness. This is a developmental relationship, after all. ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one : taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: taste<br/>rating: a little tangy, but not spicy<br/>word count: 1,375 words<br/>description: the first moment that sparked a thousand more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DIAVOLO’S BALLS WERE, quite literally, to die for. Being stuffed with human world food and not the barely-tolerable food that any of the brothers tried to cook for you made a vast difference with your demeanor as the night wound down to just excitable conversation and enthusiastic advances on Asmo’s part.</p><p>While you always found Asmo’s attention nothing more than him showing his interest or playing with you, tonight he was a little more intense--or, for lack of a better word, handsy. More so than usual, besides, and he was on you all night. If it hadn’t been for Simeon dragging him off of you to turn him towards Diavolo, who wanted his thoughts on a different festival solely for demons, you would have exploded… And not in a good way.</p><p>Just remembering his fingers dancing across the skin of your shoulders was almost vomit inducing.</p><p>Asmo was your friend--you saw him as nothing more than that.</p><p>So that was why, as Lucifer became increasingly distracted and showed no signs of leaving early, you had sequestered yourself to an empty drawing room, sipping your champagne and kicking off your heels. A fire crackled softly in the corner, no doubt by Barbatos’ doing to beat out the chill that seemed to creep in at night in the Devildom, and the curtains had been parted to expose the oddly artificial sky above.</p><p>“It seems we had the same idea.” From behind you, Solomon’s voice was smooth, as it always was, but tinged with a hint of exasperation that told you he had been at Asmo’s mercy as well. He swept up beside you with nary a sound, his cape absent and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in disarray, as if he had run his hands through it too many times, and those steely gray orbs weren’t twinkling with that normal streak of mischief that you were used to. “Do you mind?”</p><p>Your stomach twisted with a pleasant jolt when his hand slid to rest lightly at the small of your back.</p><p>He pointed to the second glass of champagne you had stolen. It sat innocently on the windowsill where you had placed it, bubbles creeping up the sides of the glass without prompting. </p><p>“Sure,” you replied, picking it up and handing it to him. “I’m guessing you had an encounter with Asmo if you’re here and not out wheedling pacts from the other brothers.”</p><p>Solomon gave you a dry look. “Very funny. But to answer your guess, yes, I did. He’s had several more horns of demonus already and is becoming intolerable.”</p><p>You nodded your head and tilted your glass towards his. The edges clinked softly, accenting the crackling fire in the corner. “To the humans.”</p><p>He didn’t answer your toast, merely watched as you tossed the final swig of your drink back. His eyes darted downwards to follow a bead of champagne that spilled down your chin and throat, vanishing between the soft curves of your breasts. The hand on your back became a little firmer, a little more restrained.</p><p>Your breath stuttered in your lungs while you swallowed, meeting Solomon’s gaze when it tracked back up to your face. His eyes were alive, now, practically burning; there was no trace of exhaustion in them now. The tension that was suddenly present came with a swift brush of ozone and the smell of a storm on the horizon.</p><p>Magic.</p><p>“Are you expected anywhere in the next hour?” he asked quietly. His voice had dropped several octaves, deep, and stroked at the embers sitting firmly in your gut that were threatening to ignite into a wildfire. You couldn’t stop the tremor that went through your legs when he pulled you close to him, pressing flush against you, one hand reaching up to brush his thumb against the swell of your lip. His hands were rough, but not entirely unpleasant. He leaned close, breath fanning over your ear and traveling down the side of your throat. “I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>You managed to squeeze out a breathy,”No.”</p><p>Both hands dropped down to your waist, squeezing firmly, fingers digging into your hips beneath the dress. His grip became strong, possessive, greedy; his lips moving from your jaw to the corner of your lips, pressing impossibly soft kisses to the skin of your cheek.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Solomon’s kisses were heated, slow, and painstakingly passionate. You weren’t sure if it was from the alcohol, but all you could taste on his lips was the faint flavor of the champagne and a sweet mint that he had no doubt been gnawing on all night to keep the awful tang of demonus from lingering on his tongue.</p><p>With an ease that surprised you, he lifted you to sit on the windowsill, nudging himself between your legs. Your dress made way for him, the slit panels riding up your thighs as he pressed you up against the glass of the window, teeth dragging against your bottom lip teasingly.</p><p>You remained there well until the party was over, only returning to reality when you could hear the shouts of Mammon and Beel turning down the hallway to the drawing room. Solomon groaned softly, having heard them before you did, and parted from you with a long, lingering press of his lips against yours.</p><p>The sorcerer took a moment to take in the flush of your cheeks and your swollen lips, abused and deliciously red. He couldn’t resist leaning back in and dragging the flesh between his teeth, relishing in the quiet moan you let out unbidden.</p><p>“Go,” he said, sweeping his hands down the sides of your thighs as he removed himself from between your legs. You almost whimpered at the loss of warmth, unable to stop yourself from squeezing your legs together to relieve the pounding heat in nestled within your core. Solomon’s eyes drew a lazy path down your body, a smirk making its way upon his lips as you hopped off of the sill uneasily. “Before they find out what you were really up to.”</p><p>Your pout almost made him snatch you back up in his arms and splay you out upon the couch you were leaning against to put your shoes on.</p><p>“What if I want them to?” You inquired dazedly, tying off the last strap of your heel with a flourish. You approached him, as much as your brain was telling you to back off in a cloudy haze of lust, and rested your palms lightly against his chest. His heart beat hard underneath your fingers, a direct contrast to the cool expression on his face. “Hm?”</p><p>Solomon grasped your wrist in one hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of your hand. “There’s a time and a place for that, but tonight isn’t either of those things. Go back to the House of Lamentation, [Name].”</p><p>Your stomach rolled with heat. It was probably the first time he had ever said your name outright and not just ‘fellow human’. You were about to yank him down and kiss him with all you were worth, when Mammon’s voice drew close enough that it rang in your ears.</p><p>Solomon’s smile was absolutely sinful when he leaned down just as the door slammed open to whisper,”You know where to find me.”</p><p>And then he was gone in a flash of bright light, the only indication of him ever standing there in the room with you being a half empty champagne glass and the lingering scent of rain on the horizon.</p><p>Find him, you would… </p><p>But first, you had a drunken Mammon to handle, his cries of “My human!” not as sweet as the sound of your name on Solomon’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next prompt: impulse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>